


Around The Candlenights Bush

by Phyoaros



Series: moon's best boy detective, angus mcdonald [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Gen, I love him, Kinda, The Author Regrets Nothing, Woops, and his quest for his grandfathers silverware set, angus is my bb ok, angus mcdonald - Freeform, bless this boy, but not really, fair warning, he is a sweet sweet muffin, i just have so many emotions about him!!, i might write more things like this, i wrote this in about 2 hours, im reall bad at stuff like that, it'll prob be a while before i add more fics, more than i love life, nothing important to the plot, slight spoilers for ep. 29, so ill put it in a series, so like, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the bad quality, sorry if angus is ooc, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyoaros/pseuds/Phyoaros
Summary: Angus grinned, a large smile spreading across his face, remembering the gifts the three gave him. He couldn’t believe they actually made him things! They actually put effort into something for him, actually cared enough to make sure he wasn’t presentless! He giggles and quickly wipes his slightly-too-large sleeve across his face, trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to well up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first fic for this fandom, and the first serious fic i've written and published since the 7th grade.... so yeah, please be easy on me. Tell me if I made any mistakes! Constructive criticism is welcome!

Angus sits down in front of his Candlenights bush, gifts cradled in his small arms to protect from damage. He carefully puts down all the strange presents he received from the equally strange trio, save for one. Slowly, he uncurls his hands to reveal a single, slightly damaged macaroon. He truly hadn’t expected to receive much, if anything, for Candlenights; he wasn’t very well known nor well-liked in the Bureau of Balance. Many people paid him no heed, and those that did notice the peculiar young genius tended to ridicule him (not to his face, of course, but he wouldn’t be the World’s (or, rather, the Moon’s) Best Detective if he couldn’t figure this stuff out) for his age and lack of experience. He especially hadn’t dreamed of receiving anything from the Reclaimers, as they didn’t seem to much care for him, what with their near constant goofs at his expense. 

He thinks back to the whole exchange: he had been so excited to give Magnus, Taako, and Merle his books. It was that series that had inspired him to become a detective all those years ago, after all. His parents had always been rather shoddy at getting gifts for their son, as they hardly paid him any attention and didn’t spare him any affection. It wasn’t so much that they hated him, it was more that they were apathetic, only putting up the façade of being loving parents for their friends. However, they couldn’t have gotten him a better gift than the first book of the YA mystery series- it was the perfect thing for Angus. It didn’t even matter that for the next four years they kept on giving him that exact same book, repeatedly forgetting that he had already owned several copies. Truly, the biggest reason he became a detective was to use the gold he got from jobs to buy more books in the series.

Angus grinned, a large smile spreading across his face, remembering the gifts the three gave him. He couldn’t believe they actually made him things! They actually put effort into something for him, actually cared enough to make sure he wasn’t presentless! He giggles and quickly wiped his slightly-too-large sleeve across his face, trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to well up. 

Curling around the Candlenights bush, Angus uses his arm as a pillow to rest his head. Slowly, so as to not spill any crumbs, he takes his first tiny bite out of the macaroon. When the flavor reaches his taste buds, he freezes, almost overcome by the flavor. Impossibly, his bright smile managed to grow even larger, amazed that Taako was able to create something this delicious. This time, he wasn’t able to stop the tears flowing down his face, overjoyed to know these people, to maybe even be their friend, to have someone finally, finally care about him.

He finishes the rest of the pastry at a snail’s pace, determined to enjoy every last bite. Warm, curled close to the bush, with a delicious treat, Angus could say that this was easily the highlight of the holiday for him, if not his life. He couldn’t wait to tell them about it.

**Author's Note:**

> come freak out about sweet boy detectives and cute gay wizards and their literal-death boyfriends with me over on my blog! http://phyoaros.tumblr.com/


End file.
